


More of the Kidfic AU - 4

by Tieleen



Series: More of the Kidfic AU [4]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, part 2 of the Kidfic AU series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Way take on romance. Still not featuring any actual Pete/Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of the Kidfic AU - 4

When she grows up, Greta’s going to marry Keltie. Well, she’s not completely sure yet, but probably. Spencer says you can’t marry people you’re related to, anyway.

“She’s five, Spence,” Daddy says, laughing. “All five year old girls want to marry their awesome big brothers.”

Spencer scowls. “Well, this one’s going to know about the legal problems.”

Daddy wants to tell Keltie, because he thinks she’ll think it’s charming.

“Dad,” Spencer sighs, “Having a child bride isn’t charming.”

“She’ll love it,” says Nate, who’s sitting on the floor with Bob, the drumming practice pad between them. Greta also kind of wants to marry Nate, but his hair is less pretty. Although daddy says not to judge things by how they look, like in that story with the zombie princess. Maybe she could marry Keltie AND Nate. “Besides,” Nate says, “who wouldn’t want to marry Greta?”

Spencer huffs, but doesn’t say anything, because he also kind of wants to marry Nate. Bob just keeps drumming.

~

“And, uh, look, if you feel nervous at all about this,” Gerard says.

Spencer gives him an incredulous look. “Dad, I’m _fine_. Is this one of those things where you’re cold so I should go put on a sweater?”

“What? No!” Gerard widens his eyes at him in horror, hands raised. “No, no, you know you absolutely have your own agency to decide how you feel. I’m not trying to figure out your life for you.” Maybe just a little. “Although maybe a sweater won’t be a bad idea, movie theaters get cold.”

“I don’t get how you can be so calm about this,” Pete says later, because Pete is kind of a psycho about his kids and dating — in an endearing way, although maybe not, Gerard supposes, endearing to them — and Gerard’s Oh My God Firstborn First Date rambling is apparently absolutely calm to him for once. “Don’t you have high school dating trauma?”

“No?”

Pete regards him dubiously. “Gee, I love you, but you have the same self preservation skills a gerbil does. How can you have less high school romance trauma than _I_ do?”

Gerard considers this. “Well, I didn’t really date in high school. And, you know, I actually like nice people.”

Pete looks dubious some more.

~

Some things that Bob likes about Victoria Wentz:

1) She’s a little taller than he is. There are barely any kids taller than Bob, not even the girls. Victoria isn’t the same kind of tall, and she never looks like she feels weird about being taller than everybody else, but — still.

2) She makes shaky movies with her dad’s video camera, and even though she really just gets her brothers to do idiotic things and they do that anyway, it’s kind of magic somehow. Also, he likes how much she likes it.

3) He kind of really likes her smile.

4) One time she and Brendon made Greta sing and dance with them for half an hour. Greta isn’t exactly hard to persuade into those kind of things, but most people can’t actually keep up for that long, and really, who plays with a five year old who isn’t even their sister?

5) The way her and her brothers are together. It’s a _lot_ different from Bob’s family, and he doesn’t always really get it, but it’s… he likes it.

6) Her band, even though it’s not really a band. Ashlee kind of scares him, but Ray was pretty cool that time he met them.

7) One time Pete took just the two of them to McDonald’s, because everybody else around was vegetarian or playing very loud music in their room with the door locked, and Victoria ate three mcmuffins while Bob was still unwrapping his burger. Also, then she held his hand when they went back to the car, even though Bob felt a little weird about it and her dad kept making weird sigh noises.

8) She can hold on to Butcher’s back for almost five minutes while he spins and runs and jumps at things, although she doesn’t try to climb up on his shoulders while he’s jumping like Frank does. Bob thinks it’s probably better that way.

9) Having a pony sounds kinda cool.


End file.
